Untold Reasons
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Everyone always thought that Sakura liked Sasuke for no reason, but she has a perfectly good reason that she won’t share with others.


Untold Reasons

**Untold Reasons**

**Summery: **Everyone always thought that Sakura liked Sasuke for no reason, but she has a perfectly good reason that she won't share with others.

**Disclaimer: **The anime is not mine and neither is the song that I based this on.

'_You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you…say…if there was someone around…someone bad…only…you didn't now it'_

These words echoed through Sakura's head every time she laid eyes on Uchiha Sasuke, every time she saw his black hair and onyx eyes she would hear a child's voice in her head, telling her that he would be there for her.

Sakura was deeply infatuated by Sasuke, everyone thought that she just had a pointless crush on him like every other girl in her class; it was all some teenage crush that will grow out of her in time. But this love was different.

Sasuke was extremely cold towards girls; all the ones that adored him he would try and shake off, Sakura would pray that one day Sasuke would see her and love her like she loved him.

Sakura walked out of her home and leaned against the doorframe, everyday she would hope that Sasuke would remember but she had no luck, none at all.

What had happened, about six years ago was one of the best days of her life, it started out poor but the day changed drastically all because of one, small, plucky boy…

_A younger looking Sakura skipped down the streets of Konoha to find her new friend Ino, she had always been bullied by others because of her slightly big forehead, Ino took her in and made sure that no one hurt her._

_But today Ino wasn't around to help her; Sakura was by herself which was the perfect opportunity for her bullies. Three of them were lurking in the bushes up ahead; when Sakura came closer they jumped out and blocked her path. Sakura was frozen with fear._

"_Um…Can I pass please" Sakura mumbled nervously._

"_Make us" The tallest girl said, "Forehead" She hissed flicking her forehead making Sakura jumped back and squeak in pain._

_Sakura was shaking in fear, "Please…I want to get by" She said a little louder._

"_Look who's trying to stick up for herself, forehead can't stick up for anyone let alone herself" Another girl laughed._

_The taunts continued, Sakura was still shaking, she couldn't remember anything that Ino had told her so she jumped to her own conclusions._

"_MOVE" She screamed charging at the tallest girl, this caught the girl by surprise and knocked her off her feet, Sakura stood tall looking very proud, that is until the bully got back up._

"_You're going to pay for that Forehead" She shrieked, Sakura panicked and ran in the opposite direction; the bullies followed her chanting and throwing insults at her._

_Sakura was crying, she didn't mean to do it but they made her, she ran down a dark alley thinking that she was safe until…_

_A loud bang burst into the air when the two children collided head first, Sakura tumbled back onto the floor holding her head and crying in pain._

_The boy who she had crashed into was watching her, the collision had not hurt him that bad and he didn't realize that he really hurt the girl._

"_Um…are you ok?" the boy asked._

_Sakura looked up at him and sniffed, "The bullies…they are after me…I'm scared" She sobbed._

_From the end of the alley Sakura could hear the bullies; they were saying things like 'where is she? Where's forehead?'_

_The boy got up quickly, "Quick follow me, I'll help you" He said, Sakura watched him._

"_But… Mother said not to go off with strangers" She whimpered._

_The boy sighed, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, now I'm not a stranger. Come on!" He said pulling her up, Sasuke dragged Sakura down the alley and out the other end of it._

_They ran down a lonely road of Konoha until they found a rundown hotel, it was rotting and had parts of it missing, there was a huge hole in the wall and Sasuke climbed into it, Sakura watched him and took a step back._

"_Come on" Sasuke called to her, Sakura reluctantly followed her, the two crawled through the hole and ended up in a small room, Sasuke crawled to the end and sat in the corner, Sakura joined him and the two stared into darkness._

"_What's your name?" Sasuke asked her._

"_Haruno Sakura" She replied, "Um…thank you for helping me" She said nervously._

"_It's ok" Sasuke said, "I normally come here when I'm sad; I thought that I would help you out and bring you here"._

_Sakura looked around the darkness and shivered, "It's so cold and dark, I don't like it here" She moaned._

"_Neither did I when I found it, but it is ok once you get used to it" Sasuke replied._

"_I don't like those bullies" Sakura said sadly, "They call me forehead"._

"_Why do they call you that?" Sasuke asked._

"_It's because my forehead is bigger than others" She said sighing; Sasuke looked at her and lifted up her fringe to reveal her forehead._

"_No it's not" Sasuke said, "It looks normal"._

_Sakura looked shocked, and that was followed by a big smile, "Thank you" She said leaning against him._

_Sasuke felt very close to her, this girl was really friendly, he hadn't had many friends round here, everyone thought he was very cool and would follow him around without knowing his name or anything, at least Sakura had listened to him._

"_Thank you for protecting me too" Sakura said to him._

_Sasuke looked at her, "It's ok…but…You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you…say…if there was someone around…someone bad…only…you didn't now it" He said, Sakura looked up at him._

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked._

"_There are so many bad people around here, I want to be the one to stop them from hurting you" He said, "People are not all friendly here, they can hurt you badly"._

_Sakura listened to his words and smiled, "Ok Sasuke…I will let you protect me" She said._

_The two children stayed there for a long time until it got late, then they left the hole and they walked home…_

This memory stayed with Sakura throughout everything, after that day she told everyone that she liked Sasuke and they all thought she was like all the other girls. But none of them knew that Sasuke had been very kind to her when she was scared and needed a friend.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke walk by, he looked at her, grunted and carried on walking towards the academy, Sakura watched him until he was out of sight and she sighed.

"I'm still waiting Sasuke…I'm still waiting for the day when you remember all those things you said to me" Sakura whispered, she got up from the frame and began to follow his path to the academy.

"And when that day comes…I will then tell everyone why I love you" She said, "I pray that day will come very soon…so you can protect me like you promised…my untold reason".

Sakura smiled as she strolled up towards the academy, "Someday…Sasuke".

**Well this was just a small idea that I thought of last night while listening to 'Not while I'm around' from the Sweeney Todd soundtrack and then I based this one-shot off that song. I hope you all like it and review are appreciated.**


End file.
